


Slake

by Not_You



Series: A Gentleman of Negotiable Virtue [10]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Feels, Finally!, Kissing, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirst is finite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slake

Charles isn't actually all that drunk. Certainly not drunk enough to manufacture this out of whole cloth. "Erik, I…" He can't say what he feels, and is reduced to catching Erik's hand and pressing a kiss to the palm, eyes closed, his entire body trembling. He kisses Erik's hand the way he's wanted to kiss his mouth for the past year, and moans when Erik slides his thumb into his hungry mouth, crooking it to stroke his tongue. Charles mewls around it and melts against Erik, his heart pounding.

"Charles," Erik whispers, "Charles, kiss me." He's breathless and flushed, eyes alight. Charles whines and lets go of Erik's thumb to kiss him, slow and deep and hungry, both hands knotting into his hair to hold him right here where Charles wants him. He wants to be gentler, but there's just no way, not when he's wanted to taste Erik so badly and for so long. He shifts his grip from Erik's hair to the back of the couch, using the leverage to haul himself into Erik's lap. Erik whimpers and helps shift Charles's hips so they're comfortably settled chest to chest, his arms wrapping around Charles and holding him close like he's afraid Charles will disappear. He's trembling and his heart is pounding as he kisses back with equal hunger, blunt fingertips digging in with bruising force. Charles doesn't mind.

They find the right rhythm, tilt and pressure easily, and Charles dizzily wonders if Erik's tongue is registered anywhere as a deadly weapon, because it should be. Erik moans into his mouth and devours him, tongue fucking along Charles's and making him whine and clutch desperately at Erik's shoulders. He's lightheaded with lust and emotion, and distantly wonders if he'll humiliate himself by actually fainting. He settles for taking a break for air instead, resting his head on Erik's shoulder. There's no sound but their ragged panting and the looping instrumental of the DVD menu. Erik shivers and switches it off, hiding his face in Charles's hair.

"Charles…" He can't seem to get much further than that, so Charles just kisses him again. Erik makes a soft, broken sound, gasping when Charles bites his lower lip.

"Do you want to take this upstairs, love?"

"Please," Erik whispers. He's incredibly reluctant to actually let go so Charles can transfer to his chair, but after a few more kisses he does, walking beside Charles to the lift and stepping onto it with him. As soon as his brakes are set and they're headed up, Erik is kissing him again, and if his mouth wasn't busy he'd laugh, the sensation a lot like he supposes doing this on a Ferris wheel would be. He can't be sure, making out on amusement park rides being one of those normal teenage experiences he never had. Erik is moaning softly into his mouth, melted against him with none of the calm of a professional tryst. And then they're on the second floor and heading for Charles's bedroom.. Erik has a death grip on one of the chair's handles and is staring straight ahead. He looks angry except for an almost undetectable embarrassed look around the mouth and an erection Charles could probably hang his coat on.. He put his hand over Erik's and gives is a reassuring little squeeze before opening his door and rolling in.

"We can just keep it at the kissing if you'd like, Erik," he says, easing onto the bed. Erik growls and crawls after him.

"And what would you like?" His eyes are gleaming as he ranges over Charles, lean and powerful.

Charles grins and pulls him down, kissing him again. Erik moans and it takes forever to get their shirts off because he refuses to stop for the ten seconds it would take. "Wanted," he gasps between kisses, "to do this… for a year…"

"Really?" Charles whispers, "The whole time?"

"God, yes." He kisses Charles again, nibbling the corner of his mouth and murmuring, "The first time you came in, I couldn't believe it." He nuzzles Charles's jaw and purrs, "That someone so fucking gorgeous and classy had to pay for it." He runs his broad hands over Charles's chest, making him squirm. "At first I thought maybe you just didn't have the time for anything serious."

"I have nothing but time," Charles gasps, crying out softly as Erik sucks on one nipple, rolling the other under the pad of his thumb. "Oh fuck, _Erik_ …" Erik moans in reply, pressing his face to Charles's chest for a moment to catch his breath.

"So, I'd really like to _not_ stop at kissing…"

"Me too," Charles whispers, and abruptly finds himself at the mercy of a savage beast who will stop at nothing to get the rest of his clothes off. He rather likes it. The utter lack of finesse is reassuring. Once Erik has them both stripped, he just takes a moment to look down at Charles, making a strangled noise when Charles reaches for him. "Come to me, love," he murmurs, and Erik lets himself be drawn down, trembling. 

They've had enough sex that the sheer novelty of being off the clock to just kiss and explore is enough for what seems like hours, but finally Erik is straddling him and sinking down, mouth hanging open as he cries out breathlessly. Charles purrs, running his hands up those sleek thighs and feeling an unavoidable pang of longing for his own as they once were that's drowned out in a second by Erik mewling desperately, his cock twitching and leaking precome. He moans and grinds down when he's fully seated, tipping forward to capture Charles's mouth again, forcing the awkward angle to work. It's not sexy and it's not graceful. It's hot, sweaty, awkward and _perfect_. Erik rides him fast and hard, broken little cries tumbling out of his mouth and making him sound more lost and helpless by the second. Neither of them has touched his cock, but it looks like it's about to explode.

"Ch-Charles, I—"

"Go ahead. I want to watch you."

That seems to be about all he needs. A few seconds more and Erik is coming. The first warm droplets hit Charles's chest, and Erik crawls up with a hand on his cock, milking the last of it out to land in the same spot. He hovers over Charles, shaking and panting, and then practically dives down again to lick him clean, sucking and biting at his nipples. Charles writhes under him, yanking at his hair and crying out. When he sinks his teeth into the pillow to muffle himself, Erik stops. Charles whimpers and releases the pillow to look up at him in confusion. "Erik?"

Erik smiles, and guides Charles's mouth to his shoulder. "Use me."

"But it'll hurt."

"I know," Erik purrs, and holds Charles in place with one hand, the other palm sliding over his chest. Charles whimpers and bites, hanging on harder and harder and making desperate little noises through his nose as Erik works him mercilessly until he comes in wide-eyed silence, shaking under Erik for a long time. He whines at last, jaw going as slack as the rest of him, teeth pulling out of a ring of livid indents, the skin nearly broken. Erik shudders, and kisses Charles like he wants to steal his breath.


End file.
